


Fanart for "Signature Move"

by Aelaer



Series: Fanart for Fanfic [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Planet, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, Prismacolor pencils, Stephen Strange Bingo 2019, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelaer/pseuds/Aelaer
Summary: As it says on the tin.Illustrates a scene from Chapter 7 of Signature Move by perryvic, an Endgame fix-it fic.
Series: Fanart for Fanfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555213
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43
Collections: Stephen Strange Bingo 2019





	Fanart for "Signature Move"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perryvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryvic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Signature Move](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436935) by [perryvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryvic/pseuds/perryvic). 



> Also filled my yellow color square for Stephen Strange Bingo.

_Excerpt:_

> Stephen looked around a moment frowning as he caught a glimpse of some graffiti on the walls. It was simple and inexpertly done but he stared. It showed a human figure wearing a blue top and a red cloak in an almost crucifixion style pose with gold light streaming from his hands and surrounding him. The Cloak was distinctly interested and he could feel it twisting it’s collar around to look more closely.
> 
> ~Hey look, you’re famous,~ Tony joked even as Gamora moved them on and started chatting with various vendors and traders
> 
> ~Haha very funny, Tony. You should see the walls around New York,~ Stephen answered wondering what that had come from. They were in the middle of the galaxy, there was no reason to think anyone knew about him so it had to be a coincidence. To be honest he wasn’t sure more than a handful of people would recognise him on Earth.
> 
> It was a little bit discomfiting though, and he saw a couple more versions of the picture scrawled around the place. A few people looked at him twice as well as he was walking and he didn’t want to attract too much attention. The Cloak on the other hand was practically preening at the attention and he had to keep reminding it to have a low profile.


End file.
